The Dumbass and The Jealous Setter
by MeganeD-chan
Summary: Hinata harus mengalami dilema terbesarnya : ulang tahun Kageyama. Sementara itu, Kageyama juga mengalami dilema yang lain : sikap aneh Hinata./college!KageHina/warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning: college!KageHina, OOC-maybe, Jealous!Kags, BL, fluff!** **, typo, ect.**

 **This fic is dedicated** **‒** _ **obviously**_ **‒** **to our beloved crow setter.**

 **Happy Birthday, Kags!**

 **.**

 _ **Athazagoraphobia : the fear of being forgotten and/or ignored by someone whom you strongly care about.**_

 _ **Duende : unusual power to attract or charm.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Athazagoraphobia**

Kageyama tak tahu, apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya, beberapa hari ini sejumlah orang yang ia kenal tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Terutama teman-teman dekatnya.

Dan lebih terutama lagi, kekasihnya.

Hinata Shouyou.

Bahkan, pemuda yang selalu penuh keceriaan itu memberi kesan seolah-olah ia seperti sedang menghindari Kageyama. Juga mengabaikannya.

Misalnya, ketika ia 'jauh-jauh' datang dari tempatnya bekerja sambilan menuju café tempat Hinata bekerja, semua staff di sana memberitahunya bahwa Hinata telah pergi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

5\. Menit. Yang. Lalu.

Padahal Hinata tahu bahwa Kageyama selalu menjemputnya selesai jam kerjanya. Dan tak mungkin pemuda berambut oranye itu lupa, karena mereka telah sepakat dan bersusah payah untuk mencari jadwal kerja _part-time_ yang sama―baik hari maupun jam.

Atau ketika di kampus saat Kageyama ingin mengajak Hinata untuk makan bersama seperti _biasa_ , namun Hinata malah menolak dan beralasan bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen _killer_ yang harus ia kumpulkan setengah jam lagi jika ia masih ingin selamat.

Meski Kageyama berkata bahwa ia bersedia makan sambil menunggunya menyelesaikan tugas itu, sang kekasih malah meminta maaf dan menyuruh Kageyama untuk pergi saja. Dengan alasan, "Kalau kau ikut menemaniku, bisa-bisa tugas itu tidak akan selesai, BaKageyama! Kau hanya akan membuat konsentrasiku menurun!"

Dan Kageyama hanya bisa mengutuk di sepanjang koridor karena ia yakin Hinata lebih memilih tugas terkutuk itu daripada makan bersamanya.

Memangnya sejak kapan Hinata diberi tugas seperti itu? Seingatnya, tadi malam ia kelihatan santai-santai saja saat menonton siaran voli bersamanya di apartemen mereka.

Dan juga, sejak kemarin Hinata sudah mulai menghilang entah kemana pada pagi hari, tanpa membangunkan ataupun memberi tahu Kageyama terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya meninggalkan catatan kecil di samping sarapan pagi yang dibuatnya.

' _Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubeli, jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu karena aku sangat terburu-buru!_ :( \\(; A ;)/ _  
Maaf sleepyama-kun, tapi sebagai gantinya aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu!_ d(^o^,)'

"…"

Percayakan pada Hinata ketika menyangkut pesan yang mengesalkan dengan emoji bertaburan dimana-mana.

Tapi untungnya, Hinata tak pernah bersikap aneh ketika mereka berlatih bersama.

Hinata tidak mengabaikannya ketika ia menjelaskan tentang teknik baru mereka.

Hinata tidak _menghindari_ dirinya dan _toss_ -nya sama sekali.

Hinata juga lebih memilih untuk berlatih bersamanya dibanding bersama dengan junior ataupun senior mereka.

Dan untuk hal itu, Kageyama sangatlah bersyukur.

Meskipun masih ada rasa takut dan khawatir jika sampai hal-hal buruk akan terjadi, Kageyama tahu lebih baik daripada meremehkan perasaan Hinata terhadap voli. Ia mungkin takut jika ia telah melakukan hal yang membuat Hinata murka padanya. Tapi setelah mereka kembali menjadi partner di dalam lapangan, rasa takut itu seketika saja lenyap.

Karenanya, Kageyama menyimpulkan bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

Mungkin.

.

 **Birthday**

Hinata panik.

Sangat sangat sangat panik.

Mengapa?

Pasalnya, hanya kurang dari seminggu lagi dan ulang tahun Kageyama akan datang menyambutnya. Sementara ia sama sekali tak tahu harus memberinya hadiah seperti apa.

Dan lagi, ini akan menjadi ulang tahun Kageyama yang ke-20.

20 tahun, dan Kageyama pun resmi memasuki usia legal. Jadi, bagi Hinata itu adalah hal yang sangat spesial. Karena ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Kageyama ketika ia memasuki usia legal! Seperti minum sake, atau yang lainnya… Meski teman-temannya berkata bahwa ia sedikit berlebihan mengenai hal itu.

Jadi tahun ini, Hinata meminta banyak sekali saran dari temannya. Baik teman-temannya saat SMA dulu, maupun yang sekarang. Bahkan ia sudah mendapat lebih banyak saran dari Sugawara- _san_ jika dibanding yang lain. Namun dari semua saran dan ide yang telah ia terima, Hinata hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

Buat kejutan untuk Kageyama, dan jangan sampai ia tahu maupun curiga sedikit pun.

Dan untuk hal itu, terpaksalah ia menghindari kekasihnya itu untuk beberapa kali.

Ia terpaksa meminta teman-temannya di café untuk berbohong kepada Kageyama sementara ia bersembunyi di ruang ganti pria dan meminta maaf di dalam hati berkali-kali.

Saat itu ia sudah mempunyai janji bersama Yachi- _san_ untuk memilih kado untuk Kageyama. Meski pada akhirnya ia tak menemukannya.

Ia juga terpaksa berbohong mengenai tugasnya saat ia diajak makan siang bersama. Karena ia ingin meminta pendapat teman-teman di kelasnya mengenai kejutan ulang tahun Kageyama. Bahkan saking paniknya, ia malah mengusir _setter_ menyeramkan itu dengan alasan 'bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya'.

Meski dalam beberapa kejadian hal itu memang benar, sih. Karena godaannya bukan hanya datang dari makanannya saja. Tapi juga dari Kageyama itu sendiri, yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan posisi duduknya yang tak mengenal ruang privasi di samping Hinata. Dengan wajah yang didekatkan guna melihat apapun itu yang tengah dikerjakannya, dan sebelah tangan yang hamper melingkari bahunya pula.

Sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk mengalami hal itu di apartemen mereka. Ia tak perlu sampai memberi teman-temannya 'tontonan gratis' di tengah kelas.

Bahkan ia sampai terpaksa bangun sejam lebih awal dari biasanya dan berusaha keras agar tak membangunkan Kageyama ketika ia membuat sarapan di dapur. Dan setelahnya ia harus mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari apartemen.

Ia ingin memberi Kageyama kue ulang tahun buatannya sendiri. Dan meskipun Hinata pandai memasak (disebabkan oleh factor _survival instinc_ -nya), ia belum pernah membuat kue selain _cookies_ dan _pancake_ karena dinilainya terlalu merepotkan.

Jadi ia sekali lagi meminta tolong Yachi- _san_ untuk mengajarinya. Dan karena di apartemen mereka hal itu terlalu beresiko (di apartemennya, bisa ketahuan oleh Kageyama dan di apartemen Yachi- _san_ , juga beresiko karena Kageyama bisa datang ke sana kapan saja untuk mengecek keberadaan Hinata), mereka sampai meminta tolong pada Shimizu- _senpai_.

Untung saja Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Kageyama, dan sangat mencintainya pula. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat membuat adonan kuenya.

Atau mati terbunuh ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemen Shimizu- _senpai,_ oleh 2 orang spesifik yang merupakan 'anjing penjaga' mantan _manager_ voli itu.

' _Berterima kasihlah, Kageyama. Aku sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untukmu! Kalau kau tidak menghargai semua ini nanti, akan kupastikan kau akan berlatih voli seorang diri, dan tanpa peluk cium ketika kita sedang sendirian selama seminggu penuh!'_

Dan Hinata tak pernah main-main dengan sumpahnya sendiri.

.

 **Cat **

Karena sibuk dengan persiapan kejutan, Hinata jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya daripada bersama Kageyama―kecuali saat latihan. Dan sepertinya itu berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan mentalnya (atau Kageyama).

Bahkan Hinata bisa bersumpah Kageyama sampai memperhatikannya dengan tatapan layaknya predator, ketika ia memergoki Hinata tengah bercerita dengan semangat bersama teman-temannya.

Tak terkecuali kepada Sugawara- _san_ yang hari ini berkunjung ke café, sementara Kageyama hanya berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik di pintu masuk ketika mendapati mereka tengah asyik berbincang saat itu.

Lalu ketika mereka akhirnya pulang bersama untuk pertama kali setelah 4 hari, Kageyama tak bersuara sama sekali selama di perjalanan. Bahkan ia tak merespon celotehan panjang Hinata yang mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kageyama agar tak bertanya apapun mengenai Sugawara- _san_.

Meskipun akhirnya Kageyama memang tak bertanya sedikit pun.

Dan selama malam itu Kageyama hanya menggumam saja ketika ia berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya ketika Hinata bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Hinata sudah kesal karena sikap Kageyama malam itu. Ia bahkan sudah hamper berteriak dan menghajarnya agar Kageyama merespon dengan 'kata-kata'. Namun ia tak tega melakukannya setelah melihat ekspresi _setter_ -nya yang tengah duduk menonton tv di atas sofa.

Bukan hanya tak tega, tapi Hinata juga hamper memekik histeris saat itu.

Karena wajah Kageyama benar-benar persis seperti kucing yang sedang merajuk. Dengan mata sedikit menyipit dan alis yang menukik ke bawah, juga bibir yang sedikit maju dengan ujung yang tertarik ke bawah.

Astaga, dan apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau pipi Kageyama memang terlihat sedikit lebih gembung?

Akhirnya, Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sehingga membuat Kageyama merasa heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _dumbass_?"

"Ehehe… kau penasaran ya, Kageyama- _kun~_ "

Sebelum Kageyama sempat menumpahkan sumpah serapahnya pada Hinata, pemuda berambut oranye itu sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dengan erat. Kageyama pun hanya kaget, dan saat ia ingin balas memeluk erat kekasihnya itu, Hinata malah berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Kageyama yang terlihat kebingungan sekaligus kesal.

Hah? Apa maksudmu, mereka tidak tidur sekamar?

Tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Kageyama pada Hinata jika mereka sampai tidur sekamar―apalagi seranjang?

Tidak, terima kasih. Hinata sama sekali tak ingin menghadapi resikonya walau hanya sekali.

.

 **Duende**

Sejak awal, Hinata memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik perhatian.

Dari penampilan, misalnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik untuk memperhatikan pemuda dengan sarang burung berwarna oranye menghiasi kepalanya, yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari dan suara seberisik anak burung yang baru lahir?

Intinya. Dari penampilan saja Hinata sudah dikategorikan 'manis' dan 'memikat'. Kageyama dapat menjamin hal itu.

Belum lagi kepribadiannya yang secara alami bisa membuat orang-orang yang baru ia kenal menjadi temannya dalam waktu singkat. Seakan-akan ada aura di sekitar tubuhnya yang menarik orang-orang agar ingin mendekat dan mengenalnya.

Dan jujur, itu bisa membuat Kageyama menjadi sangat cemburu.

Tidak, ia tidak cemburu pada Hinata yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang. Justru sebaliknya. Ia akan cemburu karena perhatian kekasihnya teralihkan darinya, karena terlalu banyak orang yang mencoba mencuri perhatian Hinata.

Sebagai akibatnya, Kageyama hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan tatapan setajam elang (atau gagak?). Mengawasi jika ada yang berani berbuat sesuatu pada Hinata di depan matanya. Meski pemandangan di mana kekasihnya itu selalu dikelilingi banyak orang adalah hal yang lumrah, Kageyama tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengintai dengan seksama.

Dia tahu pasti bahwa Hinata menganggapnya lebih penting dari orang-orang itu, karena itulah ia tak pernah mengintervensi.

Jadi hari ini, ia pun meminta izin untuk pulang 10 menit lebih cepat agar Hinata tak bisa kabur 5 menit sebelum ia datang.

Namun pemandangan yang ia saksikan justru lebih membingungkan. Di mana Hinata tengah duduk bersama dengan Sugawara- _san,_ asyik bercerita sehingga wajahnya yang sudah bersinar itu malah semakin menyilaukan―jika itu memungkinkan.

Dan jujur, meskipun ia tak boleh merasakannya, Kageyama tetap saja _cemburu_. Lagipula, sudah berapa lama sejak ia melihat Hinata berwajah seperti itu ketika mereka sedang bersama?

4 hari yang lalu?

Jadi, pada akhirnya Hinata menangkap sosoknya yang mungkin terlihat lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya, berdiri di depan pintu café sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan.

Atau mungkin hanya Sugawara- _san_ saja yang menyadari, mengingat betapa 'tebal kepala' kekasihnya itu.

Dan ia pun hanya memutuskan untuk diam sepanjang perjalanan, hingga mereka sampai di apartemen. Ia tak merespon sama sekali terhadap apa yang dicelotehkan Hinata, dan hanya menggumam tidak jelas ketika ditanyai sesuatu yang penting seperti, "Kageyama, bagaimana kalau menu makan malam hari ini adalah _kare_? Tadi Sugawara- _san_ datang berkunjung dan memberiku daging yang banyak!"

Kageyama biasanya tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak peduli.

Ia memang sedang merajuk.

Bahkan tak ada satupun siaran televisi yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Hinata terkikik geli dan Kageyama menjadi sensitive akan hal itu. Karena mungkin saja Hinata memang sengaja membuatnya cemburu hanya untuk menertawakannya ketika ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Tapi setelah sepasang tangan kurus melingkari bahunya, dan helaian rambut oranye menggelitik dagu dan lehernya, Kageyama pun merasa tersesat untuk beberapa saat. Karena tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu terasa sangat hangat, sampai-sampai Kageyama lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas―untuk berpikir.

Ketika pelukan itu semakin mengerat, ia pun mencoba untuk membalasnya juga. Namun sebelum ia sempat mendaratkan tangannya di punggung dan ubun-ubun kekasihnya, tiba-tiba kehangatan itu menghilang begitu saja.

Dan sementara ia menyaksikan Hinata berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, Kageyama menyadari satu hal.

Ternyata ia juga merupakan korban dari pesona Hinata yang terlalu kuat itu.

.

 **Endurance**

Kageyama sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ini adalah hari kelima dan kecurigaan Kageyama sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia tak bisa lagi berdiam diri sementara kekasihnya sudah sibuk di pagi hari―bersiap untuk pergi ke luar. Lagi. Untungnya kali ini nasib lebih berpihak pada Kageyama. Kampus sudah diliburkan sejak 2 hari yang lalu dan hari ini―baik ia maupun Hinata, tidak memiliki _shift_ kerja sama sekali. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, tepat saat Hinata sedang di tengah proses membuat sarapan.

' _Calon_ istri _yang baik.'_

Dan hari ini Kageyama berencana untuk memata-matai si calon istri tersebut. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sang korban.

Ia langsung mandi dan setelahnya menghidupkan televisi, ketika Hinata selesai memakan sarapannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kageyama, aku akan keluar sebentar! Sarapanmu ada di atas meja, oke? Ah, dan jangan lupa mencuci piring!" Teriaknya tepat sebelum menutup pintu masuk.

Langsung saja Kageyama memulai aksinya. Pertama ia memasukan sarapannya ke dalam kulkas, lalu mematikan televisi. Lalu ia segera memakai jaket dan topinya yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Dan setelah memastikan Hinata sudah tak lagi berada di koridor, ia pun menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Karena apartemen mereka berada di lantai 3, Kageyama bisa mengintip dengan jelas saat Hinata sudah mulai berjalan keluar gerbang. Ia lalu melihatnya berbelok ke kanan. Tak ingin menunggu _lift_ yang masih berada di lantai dasar, ia pun berlari―atau meloncat melewati anak tangga dengan kakinya yang panjang.

Selanjutnya, ia berjalan ke arah jalur yang dilewati Hinata tadi, dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya berada agak jauh di depan. Memuji dirinya di dalam hati, Kageyama pun berjalan mengikuti sosok yang sangat mencolok itu.

Syukurlah ia tidak jadi memakai kaca mata hitamnya, sehingga kali ini tak ada pejalan kaki yang memberinya tatapan aneh.

' _Tunggulah Hinata, aku akan mencari tahu hal apa yang kau lakukan selama ini!'_

.

 **Found**

Hinata sangat bersyukur ketika Kageyama tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya. Ia awalnya memang terkejut, ketika mengetahui bahwa Kageyama bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Bahkan ia menjadi sedikit cemas karenanya.

Pagi ini dia akan bertemu dengan Yachi- _san_ untuk mencari kado Kageyama. Lagi. Untungnya saat pulang bersama Kageyama kemarin, ia sibuk melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari hal yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan. Dan secara kebetulan, ia menemukan sebuah toko yang menjual benda yang belakangan ini menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah kalung perak yang berhiaskan gantungan bola voli berwarna _silver_ , dan terukir angka '9' di permukaannya.

Tentu saja, itu adalah kalung untuk pria.

Namun sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin satu untuk dirinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli sepasang. Perbedaannya hanya ada pada nomor yang tertera di gantungannya. Meski pun saat ini mereka bukan lagi duo bernomor punggung 9 dan 10, kedua angka tersebut tetap tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Jadi Kageyama tidak bisa komplain kalau menurutnya hadiah ini terlalu feminim, karena aku juga membelinya untuk diriku sendiri!" Ujarnya dengan semangat pada Yachi tepat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar toko itu.

Yachi hanya mengangguk-angguk antusias, mendukung penuh ide Hinata tersebut. Lalu ia pun melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum jam makan siang.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian membeli hadiah untuk natal nanti? Sebelum toko-toko di sini tutup!"

Wajah Hinata berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Uwohh! Ide bagus, Yachi- _san_!" Balas Hinata tak kalah semangat.

Dan begitulah. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjuangan dengan pergi berburu hadiah natal di salah satu _mall_ yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Namun entah kenapa, sejak tadi Hinata tak bisa berhenti merinding. Seakan-akan ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Awalnya ia hanya mengabaikannya dengan menyalahkan cuaca yang memang sangat dingin. Namun ketika mereka sudah memasuki _mall,_ perasaan itu tetap ada dan menjadi semakin kuat. Saking kuatnya, Hinata secara tidak sadar menjadi was-was terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Bisa dibilang, instingnya sangatlah kuat ketika menyangkut hal seperti ini.

' _Jangan-jangan, kami memang diikuti!? Atau mungkin, orang itu ingin mencuri barang-barang kami saat kami pulang nanti!?_ ' Pikirnya histeris. Ia menoleh pada Yachi yang masih sibuk memilih-milih hadiah untuk teman-teman wanitanya. Namun sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak terganggu, berbeda dengan Hinata yang semakin lama menjadi semakin panik.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskanuntuk bersembunyi di balik kaca toko, sambil menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar penjuru _mall_ itu dengan hati-hati.

Lalu ia menemukannya. Orang yang sangat mencurigakan, yang tengah berdiri di samping salah satu tiang. Dengan posisi membelakangi toko tempatnya berada saat ini.

Hinata pun menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menganalisis ciri-ciri fisik orang tersebut agar ia bisa melaporkannya kalau-kalau mereka memang diapa-apakan nanti.

Orang tersebut sudah jelas berjenis kelamin pria, dengan tinggi badan sekitar 185 senti. Ia memakai jaket _navy_ dan topi hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh helai rambut pendeknya yang berwarna hitam.

"…"

Tunggu.

Rasanya Hinata sangat familiar dengan ciri-ciri orang itu. Karena orang yang sedang tinggal bersamanya saat ini juga memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama.

Dan seakan tersentrum listrik secara tiba-tiba, Hinata pun membulatkan matanya.

"Oh, sial."

Mereka ketahuan.

' _Oke. Saatnya melarikan diri, Yachi-_ san.'

.

 **Game**

Semakin lama Kageyama menguntit Hinata, semakin gelap aura yang terkumpul di sekitarnya.

Bayangkan. Kekasihmu meninggalkanmu seorang diri di rumah, sementara ia pergi dengan teman wanitanya ke toko perhiasan dan _mall_!? Dan lagi, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia di sepanjang waktu.

' _Untuk apa kau pergi membeli barang-barang itu, hah, Hinata-_ dumbass _!?_ '

Kageyama hampir saja lepas kendali dan menyerbu kekasihnya itu ketika ia dan Yachi- _san_ mulai menenteng banyak tas belanjaan. Tapi karena suasana natal yang begitu jelas di seluruh penjuru _mall_ , ia pun teringat bahwa sebentar lagi akan natal dan sudah wajar jika seseorang membeli hadiah natal sebelum toko-toko mulai tutup.

Sebenarnya Kageyama juga sudah melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Hinata pertama kali pulang tanpa dirinya. Ia juga sudah berencana mengajaknya untuk membeli hadiah natal, namun karena _mood_ -nya sudah terlanjur buruk ia pun tak punya niat lagi untuk mengajaknya. Jadi sudah jelas bahwa kini Hinata pergi membelinya bersama dengan Yachi- _san_.

Yang lagi-lagi membawanya pada kemurkaan yang lain.

' _Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku, atau setidaknya memberi tahuku,_ DUMBASS _!?_ '

Tapi sepertinya emosi-emosi itu membuatnya sedikit lengah, sehingga ketika ia berpaling ke belakang, dua orang yang menjadi objek pengawasannya itu sudah menghilang dari toko aksesoris wanita yang mereka kunjungi beberapa saat lalu. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Yachi- _san_ masih asyik memilih barang yang akan ia beli. Bahkan kelihatannya mereka akan sedikit lama berada di sana.

Ini berarti satu hal.

Mereka sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

Sesaat ia ragu, harus segera mencari Hinata atau malah berbalik pulang dan berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Namun dengan segera, penglihatannya yang tajam (terlebih terhadap Hinata) langsung menangkap bayangan warna oranye dan pirang yang menghilang dengan cepat ke balik tembok yang tak jauh dari toko sebelumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kageyama pun langsung menyusul mereka.

Mau bagaimana pun, ia tak akan kalah dalam 'permainan kecil' ini.

.

 **Hiding**

Setelah Hinata berbisik dengan nada panik pada Yachi bahwa sepertinya mereka sudah ketahuan oleh Kageyama, Yachi pun membatalkan membeli satu barang lagi di toko itu. Mereka pun segera mengendap-endap pergi sebelum sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Kageyama itu berbalik dan menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menghilang.

Setelahnya mereka memilih keluar dari _mall_ itu melalui tangga darurat, tak ingin mengambil resiko didapati oleh Kageyama lagi. Meski Hinata sendiri panik karena bagaimanapun, ia akan tetap bertemu kekasihnya itu lagi di apartemen mereka. Jadi sebaiknya ia mulai mengarang alasan dan 'serangan balik' untuk Kageyama nanti.

Ketika sampai di _basement_ , keduanya pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Karena, setelah ini mereka masih harus berlari lagi. Kageyama mungkin sudah sadar bahwa Hinata dan Yachi telah hilang dari toko tadi, dan ada 2 kemungkinan yang akan dilakukannya: mencari ke seluruh penjuru _mall_ atau segera pergi dan pulang ke rumah sebelum Hinata kembali.

Apapun pilihannya, mereka berdua harus berhati-hati keluar dari sana agar tak berpapasan dengan Kageyama. Jadi tentu saja, jika nanti mereka tak mendapati sosok Kageyama di manapun, maka mereka akan segera berlari secepat mungkin.

Namun sepertinya pilihan untuk pergi melalui _basement_ adahal hal yang buruk.

Karena sebelum mereka sempat untuk mulai bergerak, ada 2 orang mencurigakan lainnya yang berjalan mendekatinya dan Yachi.

Dan Hinata yakin 100 persen, bahwa kedua pria mencurigakan itu bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Baik Hinata maupun Yachi sama-sama memucat, dengan jantung yang berdetak 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

' _Sepertinya menghadapi Kageyama jauh lebih aman daripada ini._ ' Pikir keduanya.

.

 **Impuls**

Ketika menyadari bahwa kedua targetnya sudah menghilang ke _basement_ , Kageyama pun merasa yakin bahwa keberadaannya benar-benar sudah diketahui. Tentu saja ia tak peduli terhadap apapun komentar Hinata terhadapnya, karena ia sendiri juga memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan semua ini.

Jadi jika Hinata pulang mendahuluinya, Kageyama tak perlu terlalu cemas lagi.

Ia pun memperlambat larinya, karena merasa tak perlu terlalu membuang-buang tenaga lagi. Karena kedua mangsanya sudah mulai tersudut.

Namun beberapa saat setelah ia memasuki area _basement_ , ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang agak banyak disertai tawa mengancanm dari dua orang pria yang berbeda. Dan kemudian perasaan tidak enak mulai menggelayut di dalam hati Kageyama, sampai ia pun menjadi lebih peka terhadap lingkungannya.

Lalu ia mendengar suara _nya_.

" _A-apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami!?_ "

Kedua matanya pun membola, dan akhirnya ia mengerti tentang perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan saat ini.

 _Hinata!_

Tanpa sadar, kedua kakinya pun sudah bergerak menuju arah suara itu.

.

.

A/N:

Ah…malah nggantung di bagian yang ngeselin ya *lmao*

Saya sebenarnya juga pengennya ini jadi oneshot aja sih…tapi setelah anda baca, pasti langsung ngerti kan kalau cerita ini digerakkan oleh satu kata yang disusun berurutan sesuai alfabet? Yep. Karena di chap ini baru sampai huruf i, berarti masih ada 17 huruf lagi di chap depan ;_;

Padahal disini baru 9 huruf dan panjangnya udah 3k+ *tawamiris* kalau saya sempetin bikin ke 26 alfabet di sini mah,,bisa-bisa words-nya jadi 8k lebih… dan saya nggk sanggup menulis sepanjang itu dalam satu malam *dead*

Jadi, kemungkinan ini bisa jadi 2chap minimal (kalau saya bisa bangun pagi), atau 3 chap maksimal (kalau saya lagi males) tapi karena ini fanfic special untuk ultahnya kageyama, saya kayaknya harus selesaiin besok deh *uhuk*

Ngomong2, ini fanfic haikyuu pertama saya… jadi tolong maklumi saja keanehannya ya :3 apalagi saya udah 2 tahun nggk publish2 cerita LoL

Kalau begitu, saya sudahi dulu untuk saat ini…tolong review nya jangan lupa yah *wink*

Dan sekali lagi… Happy birthday Kageyamaaa~

Sign,

MeganeD


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 _ **Latibule : a hiding place; a place of safety & comfort.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jinx**

Ketika kaki-kakinya berhasil membawa Kageyam menuju tempat yang ia tuju, darahnya hampir saja meledak melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dua orang pria yang terlihat seperti preman tengah melakukan hal yang preman pada umumnya lakukan.

Salah seorang dari mereka memojokkan Hinata ke dinding dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan seorang lagi tengah sibuk mendekati Yachi yang menempelkan dirinya di dinding, dengan tas belanjaan yang dijadikan sebagai perisai. Gadis berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak mampu bersuara, seakan-akan pria dihadapannya akan berbuat sesuatu jika ia berteriak. Hinata, yang juga menyaksikan keadaan temannya itu, langsung berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaganya. Ia juga berteriak dengan kesal kepada orang yang sedang menahannya, berharap bisa lolos dan melancarkan serangan balik.

Namun mengingat betapa besarnya perbandingan tubuh mereka, Kageyama yakin Hinata tak akan mempu meloloskan diri. Jadi sebelum keadaan bertambah gawat, Kageyama pun langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan menggenggamnya di sebelah tangan. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah orang-orang itu, dengan aura mengerikan yang sedari tadi sudah menyelimutinya.

"Oi. Lepaskan kedua orang itu. SEKARANG." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Sontak semua perhatian pun langsung tertuju padanya.

Ia dapat melihat ekspresi lega dari Yachi dan wajah _shock_ dari Hinata. Sementara kedua kedua pria yang ia nobatkan sebagai preman itu langsung melepaskan tahanan mereka dan balik berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan ekspresi kesal, tentunya.

"Hahh? Apa-apaan kau, bocah tampan? Mau berlagak sok keren, HAH!?"

"Kau pikir kami akan menurut hanya karena kau sedikit lebih tinggi dari kami, heh?"

Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, Kageyama pun mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata dan Yachi. Dan ketika keduanya tampak baik-baik saja, ia pun menatap kembali dua preman di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa mendengar keributan yang kalian buat dari jauh, jadi aku sudah memanggil pertugas keamanan untuk datang ke sini. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian pergi… jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah."

Mendengar perkataannya yang tedengar sombong itu, kedua pria di hadapannya semakin murka. Salah satu dari mereka yang tadi sempat menahan Hinata pun maju ke arahnya dengan kepalan tinju yang sudah disiapkan.

"Kau pikir kami akan termakan ucapanmu itu, HAH!?" dan seketika saja, sebuah tinju pun langsung melayang menuju wajah _setter_ itu.

Yang tentunya, bisa ia tangkap dengan mudah.

Pria yang memukulnya pun tersentak kaget. Bahkan wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas ketika Kageyama mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Dengan _mood_ yang semakin lama semakin buruk, Kageyama pun menurunkan suaranya.

"Bocak sok keren yang sedikit lebih tinggi darimu ini adalah seorang atlet nasional, brengsek. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak meremehkanku…" ancamnya, dengan nada suara yang bahkan membuat Hinata dan Yachi merinding. Lalu ia pun memperkuat genggaman tangannya, sehingga membuat pria di hadapannya menjerit kesakitan. Sementara temannya mulai berdiri ketakutan di belakangnya.

Berani sekali mereka meremehkan tenaga seorang pemain voli. Apalagi yang selalu dilatih dengan rutin.

Merasa bahwa kedua preman itu sudah merencanakan pelarian diri, Kageyama pun menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan kembali _handphone_ -nya. "Dan juga, bersyukurlah karena kalian belum sempat melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kedua orang tadi…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu kembali menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan tertajam yang pernah ia berikan.

"…atau aku benar-benar _akan_ membuat _kalian_ membayarnya."

Dan dengan diucapkannya kalimat itu, kedua pria yang sudah ketakutan itu pun langsung melarikan diri dari sana―dengan teriakan maaf berkali-kali.

.

 **Knight**

Hinata bukanlah orang yang lemah. Ia memiliki stamina yang tinggi, juga kelincahan dan kecepatan yang jarang dimiliki setiap orang. Namun sekali lagi, ia memiliki kekurangan fisik yang selalu ia kutuk sejak zaman dahulu kala.

Tinggi badannya yang lebih kurang dari yang lain.

Dan otomatis, itu membuat penampilannya mejadi lebih _rapuh_ , atau bisa dibilang 'tidak mengancam'. Dan kali ini, pria yang tengah menahan kedua lengan dan tubuhnya itu memanfaatkannya. Ia menjadi lebih sulit untuk meronta, dan pria itu juga jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia tak setinggi Kageyama, tetapi badannya yang besar membuatnya memiliki tenaga yang besar pula. Dan jujur, penampilan pria tersebut sangat mirip dengan preman-preman ganas dan mengerikan yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

' _Sialan kalian, orang-orang besar!_ '

Namun hal selanjutnya yang terjadi benar-benar bagaikan angin lewat bagi Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kageyama muncul dan menarik perhatian kedua pria yang berniat mencopet mereka tadi. Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam kaget, lalu tanpa ia sadari kekasihnya pun telah berhasil mengusir pria-pria itu. Dengan perasaan yang sangat lega, Hinata pun langsung menyerbu pria penyelamat mereka.

"KAGEYAMAAA!"

"KAGEYAMA- _KUNNN_!"

Dan seketika dua tahanan tadi pun sudah memeluk tubuh Kageyama dengan air mata yang berlinang. Bagaikan anak-anak yang sudah berjam-jam tersesat di taman bermain dan kemudian berhasil menemukan sosok ayah dan ibu tercinta.

Kageyama hanya kaget dan merasa kaku, namun akhirnya ia pun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dan Yachi dengan gerakan yang canggung.

' _Kenapa aku merasa malah seperti ayah mereka?_ ' pikirnya dengan ekspresi dan perasaan yang kompleks.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yachi pun melepaskan dirinya dari Kageyama seakan-akan ia baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Ah! Belanjaan kita!" pekiknya sebelum berlari ke arah tas-tas belajaan yang berjatuhan di lantai. Sementara itu, Hinata sama sekali tak mengendurkan pelukannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengeratkan lingkar tangannya pada Kageyama.

Selama beberapa hari ini, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Kageyama. Ia hanya memeluknya beberapa kali, dengan waktu singkat pula. Jadi ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kageyama lagi, rasanya seakan-akan ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Perasaan yang sama ketika kau tidak ingin keluar dari selimut hangatmu saat musim dingin.

Jadi, Hinata bukanlah orang yang lemah. Ia hanya memiliki ketidakberuntungan ketika menyangkut lawan yang lebih besar darinya. Kageyama, contohnya. Juga pria-pria tadi. Dan ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti itu, maka ia akan dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa ia tak bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ia memiliki keterbatasan, dan juga kelemahan-kelemahan lain.

Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, ia selalu memiliki Kageyama yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

' _Kageyama benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ksatria…_ '

Tertawakan dirinya jika ia terdengar seperti seorang wanita. Karena kenyataan bahwa Kageyama adalah kekasihnya yang sangat keren tetap tidak akan bisa terbantahkan.

.

 **Latibule**

Setelah kejadian yang nyaris menghilangkan semua hadiah natal yang ia beli itu, Hinata pun langsung pulang bersama Kageyama dan Yachi. Untuk memastikan bahwa hal yang sama tak terulang lagi, Kageyama dan Hinata pun turut menawarkan dan mengantar gadis itu hingga ia sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat. Tentu saja, Yachi yang sudah trauma dengan kejadian itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dan kini, tersisalah sepasang kekasih itu. Berjalan berdampingan, masing-masing dengan keinginan untuk tidak menatap satu sama lain. Kageyama menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Hinata mendekap seluruh tas belanjaannya sambil menunduk―merasa lebih tertarik dengan jalanan.

Karena pada dasarnya Hinata bukanlah orang yang menyukai ketenangan, ia pun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sekaligus ingin mengetahui, apakah Kageyama sudah terlalu marah padanya sampai-sampai ia benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata.

"Um… t-tadi itu benar-benar nyaris, ya! Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin semua belanjaan kami sudah dibawa pergi! Ah~ Padahal butuh waktu lama dan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli semua ini…"

Meski ia tak melirik ke arah Kageyama, ia merasa bahwa _setter_ -nya itu tengah memberinya tatapan maut saat ini. Sehingga keringat imajiner pun mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Namun tak seperti yang ia sangka, Kageyama tidak membentaknya sama sekali. Ia malah menghela napas, seakan-akan hari ini masih terlalu lama untuk berakhir.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini ketika sampai nanti, _dumbass_. Jangan pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja nanti." Ucapnya seperti orang yang sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Meski berhadapan dengan Hinata memang bisa membuat siapa saja kelelahan.

Hinata, walaupun merasa sedikit tegang dengan balasan Kageyama, tetap sedikit bersyukur. Karena setidaknya kekasihnya itu masih mendengarkan dan berbicara padanya. Merasa lebih optimis, Hinata pun terus melanjutkan permbicaraan mereka.

"Tapi, Kageyama... aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar pandai berkelahi! Soalnya selama ini kau tidak pernah cari gara-gara dengan orang lain!" Lanjut Hinata yang kali ini sudah lebih berani untuk melihat wajah Kageyama. Dilihatnya Kageyama hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan meliriknya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"Setelah aku selalu menghajarmu selama ini, kau masih berpikir aku tidak bisa berkelahi? Lagipula, mana mungkin aku mengambil resiko untuk berkelahi dan membuat tubuhku cedera, bodoh."

Hinata hanya cemberut mendengarnya, sambil terus membalas perkataan-perkataan Kageyama seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Karena tas belanjaan sudah memenuhi tangannya, ia pun dengan senang hati membiarkan Kageyama untuk membuka pintu. Lalu sementara itu, ia hanya berdiri di belakang punggung sang kekasih. Dan ketika itulah ia kembali menyadari betapa besar dan hangatnya punggung Kageyama di cuaca seperti ini.

Ah… kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah punggung yang sama, yang selalu melindungi Hinata, ya. Juga punggung yang selalu ia jadikan sandaran, ketika ia merasa sedih maupun gembira. Bahkan sejak SMA dulu, secara tidak sadar ia akan langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Kageyama ketika ia merasa takut, ataupun terancam.

Kini Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum ketika memikirkannya.

.

 **Mercy**

Sesuai yang diucapkan Kageyama, ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata lari begitu saja.

Jadi di sinilah ia. Berdiri membelakangi punggung sofa, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada disertai tatapan datar yang tetap terlihat menyeramkan―di mata Hinata, tentunya. Sementara pemuda berambut oranye yang satu itu duduk menyimpuh di hadapannya, menundukkan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangan berada di atas pahanya. Matanya sama sekali tak berani untuk melirik Kageyama, barang sesaat.

Posisi yang biasa ia lakukan ketika dimarahi atau diceramahi oleh senior-seniornya. Termasuk Kageyama.

"Jadi…" mulai sang _setter_ , membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak, "…mari anggap bahwa kau pergi sejak pagi ini bersama Yachi- _san_ untuk membeli hadiah natal. Aku hanya memiliki 2 pertanyaan, jadi dengar baik-baik." Lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menenggak air ludah mendengarnya.

"Pertama. Kenapa kau tidak pergi _bersamaku_?"

Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Hinata, namun ia langsung menggunakan jawaban yang telah ia pikir-pikir sejak saat melarikan diri ―dari Kageyama― tadi. "Karena! Yachi- _san_ lebih mengerti soal hadiah yang bagus… dia 'kan, seorang wanita. Kalau aku pergi bersamamu, ujung-ujungnya semua benda yang kubeli pasti akan berkaitan dengan voli…" jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Kageyama menghela napas, tidak berani menyalahkan alasan Hinata karena hal itu memang benar adanya.

"Pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa kau _tidak_ memberitahuku sama sekali, _kemana_ kau akan pergi pagi tadi, hah?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih ditekankan daripada sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya, kali ini Hinata tak pernah memiliki jawaban tentang pertanyaan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, gugup terhadap apa yang harus ia jadikan sebagai jawaban. Karena jika tak berhati-hati, maka secara langsung ia akan menghadapi 2 resiko. Resiko pertama, ia akan memberi petunjuk mengenai ulang tahun Kageyama. Resiko kedua, Kageyama akan semakin murka padanya karena alasan yang ia miliki tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata memang tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Karena, Kageyama adalah kekasihnya, dan ia memang salah karena tidak memberitahu Kageyama bahwa ia akan pergi keluar bersama Yachi- _san._ Di sisi lain, jika ia memberitahu Kageyama, pasti akan terjadi tumpah darah nantinya. Mengingat betapa posesif dan pencemburunya kekasih Hinata yang satu itu.

Tentu saja, bisa jadi darahnya lah yang akan dikorbankan.

Panik menghadapi semua jalan buntu, Hinata pun hanya pasrah. Tak ada pilihan lain selain meminta maaf dan ampun dari Kageyama.

"M-MAAFKAN AKU, KAGEYAMA- _SAN_! TOLONG AMPUNI SEGALA TINDAKAN BODOHKU!" teriaknya sambil merubah posisi menjadi bersujud, dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan ke depan dan wajah yang sudah menempel ke lantai. Ia benar-benar berharap agar Kageyama sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik sehingga ia tak dimarahi secara _intensif_.

Kageyama awalnya tersentak kaget dengan sujud ampun yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Ia pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

' _Apa boleh buat… kali ini dia kulepaskan saja._ ' Pikir Kageyama sambil menghela napas.

Ia pun kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata, lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan dengan malas.

"Oi, Hinata. Cepat berdiri."

Dan ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Karena Kageyama tak berteriak padanya sama sekali, atau mengejeknya, atau berbalik meninggalkannya. Wajah Kageyama bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekesalan, dan tangan yang terulur padanya itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Hinata.

Bahwa ia sedang beruntung.

Sesaat ia hanya bisa tergagap, "K-kau tidak marah, Kageyama- _san_ …?" tanyanya yang tentu langsung mengikis kesabaran Kageyama.

"Aku akan _marah_ jika kau bertanya sekali lagi, _dumbass_!" balasnya dengan geram.

"K…KAGEYAMA- _SAN_!"

Lalu tak sampai sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya pun kembali diterjang oleh Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari itu. Bahkan ia sampai terjatuh ke belakang dan membentur punggung sofa yang tak terlalu lembut, dengan Hinata yang masih bertengger di atasnya.

Ketika ia benar-benar bersiap untuk marah, Kageyama menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan jatuh tergeletak di samping Hinata. Ia pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

Sebuah kalung.

.

 **Necklace**

Ketika Hinata berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar sudah aman, dirinya kembali di hadapkan pada bencana yang baru.

"Kalung ini milikmu, Hinata?"

Hanya mendengar satu kata di awal saja, sudah mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ia takut Kageyama bisa mendengarnya―mengingat ia masih berada dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

Namun perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana Kageyama bisa mengetahui 'benda sakral' itu secepat ini. Padahal ia yakin bahwa kalung itu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kotaknya, yang langsung diselipkannya di antara sekian banyak tas belanjaan yang ia bawa pulang. Jadi tidak mungkin Kageyama bisa mengetahuinya! Toh Hinata sudah menyembunyikan semua tas belanjaannya di dalam kamar.

"K-Kalung? Ahaha… apa yang kau bicarakan, Kageyama?"

Dan Kageyama pun langsung menyodorkan kalung itu di hadapan wajahnya, yang seketika langsung menghilangkan semua warna dari wajahnya. Karena, itu memang kalung yang tadi dibelinya! Hinata tak mungkin lupa dengan ciri-ciri dari benda yang akan ia jadikan sebagai hadiah itu. Rantai kalung berwarna perak, dengan gantungan bola voli yang terukir nomor pemain Kageyama saat di Karasuno dulu―angka 10.

"…?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Heran, karena seharusnya kalung Kageyama bernomor 9, bukan 10.

Lalu, ia pun mendapat pencerahan.

"AH! K-Kalung milikku!"

Sejenak, taka da satu pun yang berbicara. Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, bahwa ia memang membeli satu kalung lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, karena ia berencana ingin memakainya langsung. Jadi Kageyama tak akan terlalu terkejut ketika membuka hadiahnya, karena semuanya akan terlihat seperti Hinata memang berencana untuk memiliki benda yang _sama_ dengan _nya_. Hinata tahu bahwa Kageyama pasti akan merasa senang dan tersanjung―meski ia tak akan mengakuinya.

Sementara itu, Kageyama juga berhasil memecahkan salah satu misteri mengenai apa benda yang dibeli Hinata di toko perhiasan tadi.

' _Ternyata dia hanya membeli kalung, ya…_ 'pikirnya, merasa geli ketika ia mulai membayangkan sosok Hinata yang memakai kalung tersebut. Namun sepertinya ia kembali memasang ekspresi yang aneh saat itu, karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung berteriak, "Kau mau menertawaiku, 'kan!? Silahkan tertawa sepuasnya, BaKageyama!" dengan wajah memerah.

Namun kemudian, Kageyama hanya tersenyum―atau menyeringai?―padanya.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, _dumbassi._ Kau pasti akan terlihat manis dengan kalung itu…"

Warna merah pun semakin menyebar dengan pekat ke wajah hingga telinga Hinata. Hingga akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher kekasihnya.

Kali ini, dengan tujuan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

 **Option**

Malam harinya, Hinata langsung ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Rencananya, ia dan mantan anggota klub voli Karasuno akan membuat kejutan untuk Kageyama di apartemen ini besok malam. Lalu lusanya―pada hari ulang tahun kekasihnya―ia akan mengajak Kageyama untuk pergi 'berkencan' ke taman bermain. Karena itu, saat ini ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _handphone_ -nya. Sibuk membahas rencana bersama Sugawara tentang bagaimana agar mereka bisa mempersiapkan semuanya tanpa dipergoki oleh Kageyama.

Dan sejauh ini, hanya saran dari Sugawara yang terdengar masuk akal baginya. Ia menyarankan Hinata untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kageyama agar ia belum pulang sampai mereka menyelesaikan semua persiapan. Bagaimana cara Hinata melakukannya, itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Sedangkan beberapa ide aneh yang ia terima, salah satunya berasal dari―secara mengejutkan―Tsukishima. Yang berpendapat :

' _Sembunyikan saja kunci cadangan yang dipegang oleh si raja, lalu biarkan ia terkunci di luar sementara yang lain melakukan persiapan._ '

Yang langsung dibalas Hinata dengan, ' _Tsukishima sialan, kau hanya ingin melihatku dibunuh oleh Kageyama, 'kan!?_ '

Atau ide dari Yachi.

' _Bagaimana jika kita memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam makakanan Kageyama-_ kun, _agar dia tertidur selama kita bersiap-siap?'_

Yang langsung diperparah oleh Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

' _Atau jika obatnya tidak mempan, kau bisa membiusnya! Pasti ia akan langsung hilang kesadaran untuk waktu yang lebih lama!_ '

' _OHHH! Ide bagus, Ryuu! Lalu setelahnya kita tinggal menguncinya di dalam kamar dari luar!_ '

'… _Yachi-san, Tanaka-san, Noya-san, bukankah itu termasuk tindak kriminal? Dan juga, aku sangat yakin bahwa hal pertama yang dilakukan Kageyama setelah bangun adalah membunuhku._ '

Hinata malah merasa bahwa teman-teman dan seniornya itu tidak serius akan hal ini sama sekali. Untunglah Sugawaralangsung menegur mereka dan akhirnya memberi Hinata ide yang lebih masuk akal. Daichijuga mengingatkannya, bahwa besok ia dan Kageyama memiliki kerja sambilan. Dan Kageyama selalu menjemputnya setelah sepulang kerja, sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata berhasil menemukan cara bagaima agar ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kageyama selama teman-temannya menyusup ke dalam apartemen mereka.

.

 **Party**

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Kageyama langsung pergi menuju café tempat Hinata bekerja setelah jam kerjanya berakhir. Dan sepertinya Hinata sudah kembali normal lagi ketika berada di sekitarnya, melihat kali ini ia sudah selesai berganti seragam dan tengah menunggunya di depan café itu. Ia saat itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telefon. Namun ketika ia sudah menyadari keberadaan Kageyama, ia langsung melambai ke arahnya.

Kageyama berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, yang pada saat itu telah memutuskan panggilannya. Namun sekilas, Kageyama dapat mendengar kata 'Natsu' di akhir pembicaraannya.

"Kau berbicara dengan Natsu?" tanya Kageyama, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hinata. "Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang saat natal nanti, karena besoknya aku harus bekerja. Jadi aku bertanya pada Natsu, hadiah natal apa yang sedang ia inginkan saat ini! Lalu dia berkata bahwa dia ingin sarung tangan yang baru, seperti yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di iklan… Jadi Kageyama, kita mampir sebentar ke toko untuk membelinya, oke?"

Kageyama menurut saja dan berjalan di sampingnya, tak memprotes sama sekali. Malah dia merasa sedikit senang, mengingat sudah cukup lama sejak ia terakhir kali berbelanja bersama kekasihnya. Apalagi semenjak Hinata mulai bertingkah aneh dan menghindarinya.

Bisa dibilang, semuanya kembali berangsur normal sejak 'kejadian kecil' kemarin.

Awalnya Kageyama berpikir mereka akan sedikit lama mencari sarung tangan yang diinginkan Natsu. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah model yang sedang trend saat ini, hingga mereka langsung mendapatkannya setelah bertanya langsung pada sang penjaga toko. Jadi Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mencoba melihat-lihat syal untuknya dan Natsu sekalian―meski syal berwarna oranye cerah yang ia kenakan saat ini masih berumur sekitar 3 bulan. Bahkan ia juga berakhir dengan membeli topi rajut yang baru.

Karena pada dasarnya ia tak berniat untuk membeli sesuatu, Kageyama pun hanya berdiri dekat meja kasir. Memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk memilah benda penghangat berbentuk rajutan itu dengan ekspresi sedikit terhibur.

Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Hinata teralu manis sehingga ia tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya barang sedetik pun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit, mereka pun keluar dari toko tersebut dan berjalan pulang. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hinata menarik-narik kecil lengan bajunya, membuatnya menoleh pada pemuda itu. Ia tak mengeluarkan satupun pertanyaan, hanya menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Kageyama, besok ayo pergi ke taman bermain!" Tuntut Hinata dengan wajah dan bola mata yang bersinar dengan penuh _excitement_. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja, Kageyama langsung teringat dengan anak anjing yang ia lihat di acara televise kemarin dan ia hampir saja mengiyakan permintaan Hinata.

Kemudian angina musim dingin menerpa wajahnya, mengingatkan Kageyama betapa dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

Jadi, ia pun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Hinata. "Hah? Taman bermain? Kau pikir sekarang ini apa, musim panas? Lagipula, mana ada orang yang pergi ke taman bermain di musim bersalju begini, _dumbass_!"

Namun Hinata menyergahnya dengan tidak terima, "Tentu saja ada banyak orang yang pergi ke taman bermain di musim dingin, BaKageyama! Kau ini tidak pernah bersosialisasi, ya!? Justru taman bermain akan sangat ramai di saat natal nanti! Lagipula, salju baru akan turun sekitar 4 sampai 5 hari lagi!" Dan kalau boleh jujur, Hinata sempat terkejut karena sepertinya Kageyama belum tau betapa meriahnya taman bermain di saat musim dingin.

Sesaat, Kageyama hanya terdiam―berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kebodohannya lebih jauh lagi. Karena, _well_ … ia biasanya memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan natal dan hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah atau apartemennya. Jadi ia tak mampu membalas Hinata dengan argumen yang lebih baik.

Apalagi melihat ekspresi Hinata yang belum berubah itu, seakan berkata padanya, ' _Ayolah~ Ayolah~ Kageyama~_ ' semakin membuatnya tak berdaya.

Menghela napas, Kageyama hanya bergumam pasrah dan kesal.

"Baiklah."

Menghiraukan terikan kemenangan dari Hinata, Kageyama pun berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan 'kencan' bersama kekasihnya, di hari ulang tahunnya besok.

Atau mungkin Hinata sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya besok?

Meskipun Kageyama tidak tahu sama sekali, bahwa ada kejutan besar yang tengah menantinya saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, sibuk berkutat dengan kunci yang entah kenapa tidak bisa masuk ke lubangnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dengan kesal, ia pun secara tak sengaja menarik kenop pintu sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka. Ruangan di dalam begitu gelap, karena mereka tidak menghidupkan lampu sama sekali sebelum pergi tadi.

Tapi yang membuat Kageyama bingung adalah, kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci?

Dengan sedikit curiga, ia pun masuk secara perlahan―memastikan Hinata terlindungi di belakangnya. Dan belum terhitung beberapa detik sejak ia masuk, lampu pun tiba-tiba hidup dan membuat matanya silau untuk sejenak.

Lalu kemudian terdengar suara seperti balon yang meledak, diikuti teriakan keras, "Selama ulang tahun, Kageyama!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Kageyama hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Memperlihatkan warna biru lautan dalam yang menghiasi iris matanya. Mulutnya tertutup dengan rapat, kebiasaan yang hingga kini menjaga harga dirinya dari ekspresi wajah yang memalukan.

Di sekelilingnya, _confetti_ pun berjatuhan dengan perlahan untuk menyambutnya. Dan tepat di hadapannya, orang-orang yang tidak ia perkirakan akan muncul―mereka muncul. Seakan-akan hanya berupa imajinasinya saja. Semua anggota klub voli Karasuno saat ia masih kelas 1 dulu, mereka semua hadir. Bahkan yang paling mengejutkan, Tsukishima juga hadir. Meski dengan ekspresi wajah yang jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya tak ingin berada di sini.

"…hah?"

Dan barulah Kageyama menyadari, bahwa mereka semua datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sama sekali―mengingat kesibukan semua orang, serta keinginannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama orang-orang tertentu saja.

Selanjutnya, kedua lengannya sudah ditarik oleh Sugawara dan Nishinoya, yang tersenyum dan menyuruhnya agar cepat masuk. Kageyama sempat menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit bingung, namun hanya mendapati Hinata yang menyeringai usil padanya.

Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, mengeluarkan kalimat 'Selamat ulang tahun, Tobio!' yang membuat wajah Kageyama digerogoti oleh hawa panas.

Akhirnya, Kageyama menemukan bahwa semua ini adalah rencana yang sudah disusun baik oleh Hinata dan yang lainnya. Karena suatu kebetulan, mereka―mantan anggota klub voli karasuno―tidak dapat pulang ke Miyagi untuk menikmati natal dan liburan bersama keluarga. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk ikut meramaikan kejutan ulang tahun Kageyama.

Hal yang paling canggung bagi Kageyama, adalah pada saat ia menerima hadiah dari tiap-tiap orang. Syukurlah ia bisa bersikap normal (jika normal adalah menerima hadiah dengan membungkukkan badan dan berteriak "Terima kasih!" seakan-akan mereka sedang berada di lapangan voli).

Namun sayangnya, ketika berhadapan dengan Tsukishima ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Baginya, kehadiran 'si tiang listrik sok pintar' itu saja sudah merupakan keajaiban―atau bencana. Karena itu ia merasa skeptic bahwa Tsukishima akan memberinya hadiah yang 'wajar'.

Jadi, Kageyama tak mengatakan apapun ketika Tsukishima menyerahkan hadiah padanya (karena ia juga tidak mengucapkan apapun). Namun ketika Tsukishima akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu, Kageyama berharap agar ia diberi izin untuk menendang pemuda berkacamata itu dari lantai 3 apartemennya.

"Haha… Pasti rasanya lega ya, karena sang raja akhirnya sudah bukan lagi menjadi _satu-satunya_ yang masih berumur 19 tahun di sini. Ah, tapi tetap saja kau yang lebih _kecil_ di antara kita semua, ya… Aku turut berduka cita."

Betapa inginnya Kageyama menggebuk wajah Tsukishima dengan 'servis pembunuhnya' sehingga ia tak bisa lagi menggunakan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"HAHH? Apa kau bilang, sialan―"

"Cukup sampai disitu, kalian berdua!"

Untunglah Daichi telah siap sedia di posisinya untuk mengantisipasi segala percikan api yang terjalin di antara kedua pemuda itu.

Dan seperti perayaan ulang tahun pada umumnya, mereka semua benar-benar melahap apapun yang disediakan di atas meja. Ada terdapat beragam jenis makanan dalam jumlah banyak, dengan jus dan bir kaleng (mengingat mereka semua sudah cukup umur dalam hal ini).

Kue ulang tahun Kageyama telah dipotong sama besar agar cukup untuk mereka semua. Kageyama juga akhirnya tahu, bahwa kue itu adalah buatan tangan Hinata setelah ia belajar pada Yachi dan Shimizu setiap pagi.

Kini Kageyama tahu kemana Hinata menghilang ketika ia masih belum bangun sama sekali.

Ketka beberapa orang sudah mulai menikmati bir sambil bercengkerama, Kageyama meminta izin sebentar untuk memindahkan semua hadiahnya ke dalam kamar. Alasan lainnya adalah karena ia tak ingin agar dipaksa untuk meminum salah satu dari bir itu. Tidak seperti Hinata, ia memiliki toleransi alkohol yang cukup tinggi (yang ia ketahui setelah ia menyadari, bahwa yang ia minum pada suatu hari dari kulkas di rumahnya adalah beberapa kaleng bir, dan syukurah ia tak terlalu lemah terhadap alkohol meski esok paginya ia tetap merasa pusing dan mual). Namun mengingat besok ia memiliki rencana kencan, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Di dalam kamarnya, barulah Kageyama menyadari bahwa ia masih belum menerima hadiah dari Hinata.

Kemudian, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ketika ia hampir menoleh, ia mendengar, "Kageyama, jangan bergerak! Dan tutup kedua matamu…"

Mengenali suara Hinata dengan sangat baik, Kageyama pun menuruti perkataannya. Ia berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, membelakangi pintu dengan kedua kelopak mata yang menutup.

Sejenak, yang dapat Ia rasakan hanyalah suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit naik, serta hembusan napas yang mengalun pelan dari hidungnya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, beserta detak jantungnya yang ikut memacu seiring mendekatnya langkah kaki itu. Lalu kemudian, ia mendengar suara tempat tidurnya yang diduduki oleh seseorang.

Kageyama hampir melonjak kaget, ketika ia merasakan dinginnya logam yang tiba-tiba mendarat di permukaan kulitnya.

Ia tetap menutup matanya, sesuai yang diminta Hinata. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan dua telapak tangan yang sangat hangat di pipinya. Diikuti dengan sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan terasa manis di bibirnya. Tanpa membuka matanya, Kageyama pun menarik Hinata ke dalam ciuman yang panjang dan instens. Bunyi gemerincing logam dapat ia dengar, namun diabaikannya begitu saja.

Hinata adalah yang pertama kali menarik dirinya, dan Kageyama merasa ia tak perlu lagi menutup kedua matanya. Ia lalu disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti selama satu detik. Wajah Hinata merona dengan begitu menggiurkan, dengan bibir merah dan sedikit bengkak yang mengukir senyuman manisnya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Kageyama…"

Dan ketika Kageyama melihat benda yang mengalungkan diri di lehernya, ia segera menyadari bahwa benda tersebut adalah kalung yang sama dengan yang Hinata pakai. Perbedaannya hanya ada pada angka 9 yang terukir di sana, sementara yang dimilliki Hinata bernomorkan 10.

Kageyama hanya bisa tersenyum ketika menyadari semua itu.

.

 **Quarrel**

"Jadi, aku―kami semua berhasil mengejutkanmu?"

Kageyama hanya melirik Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara sebagian teman mereka menghentikan segala kegiatan yang dilakukan demi mendengar jawaban darinya.

Ia menghela napas lalu menjawab, "Tidak juga," dan mendapati tatapan _shock_ dari mereka yang mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak lupa dengan ulang tahunku sama sekali, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan apapun itu yang akan diperlihatkan Hinata…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, kembali melirik Hinata yang hanya bisa berkedip tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Tapi aku hanya tak menyangka bahwa kalian ikut memberi kejutan padaku, malam ini. Itu saja."

Hinata mulai membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan, lalu berteriak histeris.

"EHH!? J-Jadi, kau tidak lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sama sekali…?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku ingat, _dumbass_! Apalagi dengan tanda bulatan berwarna merah di kalender itu―" ia menunjuk benda yang menggantung tak berdosa di dinding dekat _counter_ dapur mereka, "―mana mungkin aku bisa lupa!"

Mereka bisa mendengar suara Yamaguchi yang mendukung pernyataan Kageyama, "Ah, dia benar. Ada bulatan berwarna meraeh yang melingkari tanggal 22."

Sugawara dan Yachi hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengarnya. Sementara yang lainnya malah menatap datar ke arah Hinata, menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala dengan pasrah.

Ya, Hinata memang menandai tanggal 22 dengan membulatkannya. Meskipun ia tak menulis keterangan apapun mengenai tanggal tersebut.

"Eh!? Kau melihatnya!?"

Kageyama hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-serius'. "Kau pikir apa guna kalender itu, hah?" Responnya dengan heran. Dan bukan hanya dirinya saja. Bahkan semua mantan anggota klub voli Karasuno itu juga ikut memberi Hinata tatapan kagum dan maklum.

Entah Hinata ingat bahwa ia tinggal seatap bersama Kageyama atau tidak, mereka tak tahu sama sekali.

Namun bukan Hinata namanya jika ia tak mencoba membela diri.

"T-Tapi! Kau bisa melihat tanggal di _handphone_ -mu! Dan juga, bagaimana kau masih bisa marah padaku selama aku bersikap aneh, sementara kau tahu ulang tahunmu sudah dekat?"

"Ha? Setiap hari aku selalu melewati kalender itu, bodoh! Dan tentu saja aku tidak tahu bahwa tingkahmu itu berhubungan dengan ulang tahunku, ketika semua yang kau lakukan hanyalah menyiratkan bahwa aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu! Dengan semua penolakan dan pengabaian yang kau lakukan padaku… _stupid dumbass_."

"…kau sangat bodoh, Kageyama. Dan jangan menambahkan _dumbass_ setelah _stupid_! Aku tidak bodoh, BaKageyama!"

Dan dimulai lah pertengkaran verbal mereka.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan hanya menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mengabaikan pertunjukan yang sudah familiar itu. Tsukishima menggerutu, tentang bagaimana ia bisa tertular kebodohan dari kedua orang itu. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ia sesali dengan datang kesini mungkin hanya kuenya saja, ya.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Astaga, saya ngaret selama hampir seminggu X.X

Tolong maafkan author yg jadwal liburannya nggk karuan ini...sehari setelah publish chap 1 aja saya tiba2 langsung diajak keluar kota LoL nggak mungkin nolak dong #plak

Dan saya pun baru punya waktu bebas (untuk main laptop) kemarin (mengingat saya ngetik ini udah pukul setengah 2-an) jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau terlalu telat. Jadi, untuk chapter ini saya cuma bisa nulis 8 huruf, J-Q. dan selebihnya akan ada di chap 3, yang mungkin bisa saya update hari minggu/senin. Oke?

Dan makasih juga untuk yg fav/follow fanfic ini :) Terlebih untuk yang udah nge-review : **Ushijima** **Rio** , **latte** **amour** , **Zzich-ver.s** , **Pena** **Tak** **Bertuan** , dan **hanazawa** **kay** *thankyousomuch*

Kalau gitu saya pamit dulu, mau tidur *yawn*

Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review yahh ;)

Sign,

MeganeD


End file.
